Helga's Big Move
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: Helga wakes up one morning only to find out that she is leaving! Can she tell Arnold her true feelings in time?


Helga's Big Move

9-year-old Helga Pataki woke up on Friday morning unusually unhappy. Ever since she helped save the neighborhood from FTI, things have never been better for her. She was doing better in school, her poetry was getting even more exceptional, and she was even beginning to be nicer to Arnold, the love of her life who she always tormented. So, why all of a sudden did she feel like something was wrong? This was the time when things should be even better, with Christmas Break coming this weekend. While Helga got dressed for school she still felt like something was going to wrong but she decided to ignore it until she got to school so she can talk to her best friend, Phoebe, about it. When she finally got ready she headed downstairs to the kitchen. When she got downstairs Helga's father said, "O.K, the girl's here, now I can tell everyone my news. O.K here goes: Family, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that my beeper company has really been falling so 3 days ago I had to sell my beeper company. The good news is that 2 days ago I found a really great job at a brand new cell phone company, and they want me to work right near the home office."

Helga asked, "Um, dad, where exactly is the home office?"

Mr. Pataki answered, "It's in New York!"

Mrs. Pataki, who was silent through all of this finally said, "B, that's great! New York, oh, Helga wont that be exciting? Bob, when are we leaving?"

Mr. Pataki answered, "We leave tomorrow afternoon, and so don't you two forget to pack."

Helga couldn't believe it, she suddenly like throwing up. I can't believe that this is going to be my last day at P.S. 118, with Phoebe, at my home, in my room, with Ar- Arnold! Helga suddenly realized that this would be the last with Arnold, she suddenly went from throwing up to fainting, she knew that she was never going to get the courage to tell Arnold how she felt, even if she did it wouldn't matter because she would be leaving the next day. When Helga got on the bus, everyone suddenly stopped their excited chatter and became silent, but Helga was so depressed that she didn't even notice. When Helga passed by Arnold she didn't even call him football-head, say hi, or even recognize his existence at all. Arnold asked his best friend Gerald, "I wonder what's wrong with Helga?"

Gerald just shrugged and said, "I don't know."

When Helga got to her usual seat near the back Phoebe asked her, "What's wrong, Helga? You look really depressed."

Helga answered, "Big Bob just told me the worst news ever, Phoebe, I'm moving to New York!"

Phoebe gasped and said, "Gosh, Helga that is unfortunate. When are you leaving?"

Helga replied, "That's the even worse news, I'm leaving tomorrow!"

Phoebe said, "Oh, Helga! I'm going to miss you terribly."

Helga said, "I'm going to miss you too, Phoebe. But you now what's the worst of all?"

Phoebe, who already knew the answer, just looked at the bus seat where Arnold and Gerald were sitting and said, "Arnold not knowing the truth before you go?"

Helga replied, "Exactly! I mean, there's no way that I'll be able to tell him in time!"

When the bus was at the school, Helga nearly ran into Arnold.

Arnold said, "Oh, hi, Helga, are you O.K?

Helga, who was still heartbroken about leaving Arnold could only say, "Um, I- I'm fine." Then she had to run away because she was felt like she would cry if she saw his face for another second. Arnold felt a little bit worried about Helga, he was about to ask Phoebe what was going on with Helga, but she was already gone. By the time it was time to go to lunch; Helga didn't bother, talk, or even notice the existence of anybody but Phoebe. Arnold tried to talk to Helga, but every time he got near her, she would leave somewhere. Finally Arnold thought of a plan to get to Helga. When Arnold went up to Helga this time, he was going to head her off. Fortunately for Arnold, his plan worked. When he caught up to Helga, Arnold asked, "Helga, since it's just you and me here, will you finally tell me what has been bothering you all day?"

Helga answered, "Jeez, Football-head do you always have to be the problem-solver?"

Arnold answered, "Yes, now tell me why you've been avoiding me."

Helga sighed and said, "You my dad's beeper company, right? Well, apparently, it was doing so bad that someone bought the company."

Arnold replied, "Helga, that's terrible."

Helga said in tears, "No you don't get it; my dad got a new job in New York. We're going to have a huge house with a swimming pool."

Arnold asked, "Well what's wrong?"

Helga answered, "What's wrong Arnold-o is that there's no P.S. 118 in New York, Phoebe's not in New York, and worst is that YOU aren't in New York."

Arnold gave her a weird look and said, "What's so bad about me not in New York?"

Helga rolled her teary eyes and said, "Can't you tell, Football-head? No matter what I said after we saved the neighborhood, I really do love you. Now, I guess you don't have to worry about anyone bullying you anymore." After Helga said that, she ran back to her seat. The next day, Helga was already packed in the early morning. She had all her poetry books in one special box, along with her entire collection of Arnold shrines. Right when Helga and her family were about to leave, Helga heard the doorbell ring, so she went to answered it, when she answered the door, which else was standing right there in her door way but Arnold himself.

Helga was so surprised all she could do was smile.

Arnold said, "Look Helga, even though we'll probably never see each other again I have to do this." With that Arnold grabbed Helga and gave her a long kiss on the lips. When it was all over, Big Bob Pataki came outside and said, "Bad news, Olga, looks we won't be moving after all."

Helga said, "O.K., one: my name is Helga, and two: what happened?"

Mr. Pataki answered, "Well, it seems that my company gave me a choice and either let me keep my house here or I can move there, so I just decided to stay here, so time to unpack!"

Helga was so happy at what happened and what happened with Arnold that she kissed him and then she danced all around her house. That was the start of a great Christmas Break


End file.
